


thinking of you.

by AsterLight00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No closure, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterLight00/pseuds/AsterLight00
Summary: Donghyuck has the best boyfriend in the world but his heart longs for someone who broke it.





	thinking of you.

Taeil is the epitome of a good boyfriend, he never misses their monthsaries, he peppers Donghyuck with kisses when he needs them the most, he cooks for him, and lets him cling to him when the younger wants to be extra touchy because he knows that the day has put a lot of strain on the younger and all he wants is someone to hold him together as a way to make him believe that he's not actually trapped in a huge mess. 

Donghyuck loves him. 

Donghyuck doesn't want to believe that he loves him because he loves being loved. 

But, sometimes, when he lets himself be engulfed by the older's hugs, he sees another face. When they giggle when watching a romantic movie, he hears another voice. When he lets himself be kissed, the moment he closes his eyes, he sees the first person who stole it.

Lee Donghyuck wants to believe that he loves Moon Taeil but it is Mark Lee that holds his heart and kept it forever. 

Mark took his heart when they first met at a playground when they were children, both unaware of the feelings that would envelope them when they grow up. He nurtured it with each sleepless night that they had in order to ensure that they'd pass the school year. He kept it in his pockets when he first held Donghyuck by the waist to lock his lips with him with the moonlight seeping through the windows of a dark room. Mark Lee put his heart in a cage when they formed a weird relationship that they immaturely did not put a label on. He pierced it when Donghyuck wanted to let the world know how much he loves the older but Mark refused to hold his hands in public or reciprocate his hugs. They became something like a secret and Donghyuck lost parts of him each day but he never wanted to let the older slip away so he silently agreed to what the other planned to do. 

Mark Lee broke Lee Donghyuck's heart to pieces when he decided to move away from Korea leaving the younger with a pained expression and no promises of ever coming back. 

He never did. 

Donghyuck did not understand how and why on earth did the person he loved and grew up with suddenly decided that he didn't need him anymore and flew to the other side of the world and left him with a terrible feeling that never really went away. 

But he can't think of Mark Lee now. 

He wants to believe that even though he was hurt by the person he loved, it doesn't mean that he can't keep the love that he deserves. 

So if he thinks of another person when he's in the arms of another, he doesn't believe that it's selfish... he believes that he's been too giving and willing for the wrong person in a long time that it’s time for him to take what he thinks is good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i really don't know why i posted that. I might add mark's point of view soon if i happen to remember why suddenly started writing this but yeah, this is it for now.


End file.
